Casi humano
by Riux
Summary: Después de haber regresado a la casa de la Decana tras no encontrar a Matska Belmode, J.P Armitage tiene una conversación con Carmilla Karnstein sobre un tema que definitivamente no es de los favoritos de Carmilla. PostCap 26. Inspirado en Almost Human, de Voltaire.


**Casi humano**.

Hace unas horas, que Carmilla sintió días, ella y el equipo de Laura habían ido al cráter donde estaba Lophiiformes con la intención de detener a Mattie si intentaba beber la sangre del dios, y como siempre, nada salió como pensaron porque su hermana no apareció por ningún lado. Eso en parte resulto ser un alivio pero a la vez una terrible razón para que Carmilla comenzara a preocuparse, Mattie por lo general siempre hacía todo lo que ella considerara congruente o necesario y lo hacía, solo esperaba que en lugar de haberle pasado algo simplemente lo hubiese pensado mejor y decidió no hacerlo, pero en el mundo de Carmilla eso sería algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En fin, al final el plan no funciono y tuvieron que regresar al departamento.

Esa misma noche Carmilla estaba sentada en su silla, acompañada nada más que de una lámpara encendida, un vaso con sangre y sus reflexiones nocturnas, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiese significar la llegada de los cazadores de Vondenberg para ocultarse, pensando en la propuesta de Mattie y al mismo tiempo preguntándose qué se sentiría beber la sangre de un antiguo dios del caos primordial. Cierta información decía que en un vampiro los efectos eran asombrosos, hablaban de poder absoluto, de habilidades increíbles y del asombroso acercamiento a convertirse uno mismo en la representación en carne propia de nada menos que la muerte. Y el valiente, o el imbécil, que lograra conseguirlo sería invencible, imparable e imponente ante sus enemigos y a su paso no dejaría más que cenizas, el terror materializado y el perfume de la triste desdicha. Y por todos los cielos, claro que tal oferta debía considerarse por lo menos.

Pero en el caso de Carmilla algo había de diferente. Carmilla tenía en cuenta que las acciones acarrean reacciones, la mano dolería dependiendo de qué tan fuerte golpearas la pared y no necesitaba ser Aristóteles para entender que perdería una parte importante de sí misma en caso de que se atreviera a aceptar tal oferta. Nunca es bueno poner a un filósofo a dudar de sus acciones y menos a dudar de su familia. Los filósofos son peculiares por eso, porque cuando dudan de algo necesitan una respuesta y cuando la encuentran se atienden a las causas y consecuencias, luego dudan de algo más y terminan igual, pero por eso son filósofos y alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo.

-Señorita Karnstein— La tímida voz del pequeño experimento de LaFontaine invadió sus oídos y ella lo ubico detrás del marco de la puerta cual niño que mira asustado desde la entrada de su cuarto a la oscuridad absoluta del pasillo— ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Adelante— Habló restándole importancia mientras que el otro atravesó el umbral hasta sentarse en el sillón a su izquierda— No deberías andar por ahí con los idiotas del Barón fuera, no les caemos muy bien.

Agrego dándole un sorbo a la bebida dentro del vaso, ya medio vació, o si se permite ser optimista, medio lleno.

-Por favor no se ofenda, pero podría decir lo mismo de usted.

-Sí, lo que sea ¿Qué querías decirme de todos modos, mini Frankenstein?

J.P se veía dispuesto a hablar cuando de repente algo le pasó por la cabeza que le hizo guardar silencio no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse a jugar con una cierta disimulación con sus pulgares.

A Carmilla le hizo gracia el gesto, le resultaba ridículamente gracioso ver a un vampiro ponerse nervioso al hablar con alguien de su misma raza –aunque de haber estado Madre presente lo habría entendido más que bien— Ciertamente Will nunca le agrado mucho y era extraño ver el cuerpo de su hermano muerto siendo titiritado por una mente artificial implantada en un cerebro, pero ese ya no era Will poseyera o no el mismo cuerpo y tenía que admitir que el extravagante trabajo de LaFontaine era todo un hallazgo anónimo a la ciencia; la chica podría tirar más a ser un científico loco, pero vaya que era inteligente.

-Anda, puedes hablar. Prácticamente somos familia.

Eso basto para que el joven levantara la mirada, mirando a Carmilla entre sorprendido y emocionado.

-Oh, ¿me considera familiar? Porque si es así tengo que decir que me siento muy…

-Tampoco te adelantes, el cuerpo que tienes pudo haberle pertenecido a mi hermano, pero tú eres una historia diferente.

J.P guardo silencio sintiéndose un poco torpe por querer sacar conclusiones repentinas y falsas, y aun así pudo reunir las agallas necesarias para continuar esa conversación con decencia.

-En ese caso, es un honor ser casi familia para usted— Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y Carmilla no pudo evitar pensar en lo absurda que era la actitud del chico.

-Oh, por favor amigo ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? No tienes idea de cuánto detesto que el mundo tenga formalidades conmigo, esas cosas solo aplican para las tiranías de la aristocracia o los políticos que solo se creen importantes.

-¿En serio? Porque tengo entendido que creció en una familia aristocrática como la hija del conde Karnstein en aquel entonces.

-Lo dices como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, pero sí, es verdad; Mircalla von Karnstein me llamaba entonces. No son cosas que me gusten recordar— Dijo dándole otro sorbo al vaso— En todo caso, dudo que te interese específicamente a ti la historia de mi vida.

-Eso no es verdad. Para mi usted resulta ser un personaje singular, ciertamente bastante interesante porque debo decir que me siento identificado a su lado.

-¡Ya deja las malditas formalidades, por todos los infiernos! Puedes hablarme como a cualquier otra persona, no voy a desgarrarte la garganta por eso… ¿Y cómo es eso de sentirte identificado? No hay nada en lo que tú y yo podamos coincidir.

-Siento contradecirte entonces, pero lo cierto es que tenemos más en común de lo que piensas.

Jeep trataba de sonar calmado, sabía que poner de mal humor a un vampiro con décadas de experiencia más que él no era buena idea y tratándose de Carmilla no quería terminar atrapado en una discusión sarcástica.

El novato sonreía y miraba al experto, convencido de que esta vez podría presumir saber más que él, y aunque justo frente a sus narices Carmilla, mientras bebía, pareció haberse alterado un poco, Armitage estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando.

-De verdad, no somos tan distintos tú y yo.

-Explícate.

-¿No es obvio?

-Habla, te dije.

-Ambos queremos ser humanos.

Y de haberlo sido, Carmilla habría jurado que pudo haber muerto por atragantarse con la sangre del vaso. Limpio su boca con la manga de su camisa consecuencia de que la pequeña gran revelación le hizo escupir el líquido rojizo, miró el rostro que alguna vez emitió los gestos de su fallecido hermano casi gritándole con la mirada que le dijera la razón de tal deducción tan acertada ¿De dónde en el nombre de los dioses, Armitage sacó eso? Y no bastando, todavía dice ambos obviamente refiriéndose a los dos, pero no debería impactarle tanto, el sujeto frente a ella una vez fue un singular estudiante de Silas durante la época de Victoria.

Karnstein dejo su vaso en el piso cuando considero que no era el momento apropiado para hacer como si no pasara nada. Se le quedo viendo un momento tratando de deducir el "cómo" y el "cuándo", pero los ojos de Armitage parecían tan opacos de información como la no-vida que ella misma poseía.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?— Clamó intentando controlar el tono amenazante que casi sale contra su voluntad.

-Nadie, yo solo lo deduce y ya.

-¿Deducir? ¿¡Me has estado espiando o algo!?

-Por favor no me malinterprete, soy un hombre de ciencia y es mi deber como tal saber entender lo que me llama la atención. Carmilla, tu posees un comportamiento peculiar en cuanto se entiende por vampiro, las diferencias con su hermana son muy notables a pesar de pertenecer a la misma familia.

-No debería sorprenderte. Escucha, no somos animales, nuestra especie no está obligada a comportarse como manada ni tenemos reglas naturales que nos rijan al pie de la letra. De ser así, Mattie y yo ya habríamos pintado de rojo Silas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Pero todos los vampiros tienen el instinto natural de asesinar.

-Y todos los humanos el de la libertad, pero ¿en quién es más fuerte; en el esclavo que obedece a su amo para poder comer o seguir viviendo, o en el mismo amo del que depende la existencia de su marginado esclavo?

Como analizando, el novato guarda silencio y observa por segundos que se transforman en minutos al experto. Parpadea, mira al piso, mira las paredes y vuelve a jugar con sus pulgares con nerviosismo. Sabe la respuesta, es más que obvia, lo que no sabe es si de verdad ha podido entender el mensaje y eso para un hombre de ciencia es desesperante y frustrante. Pero luego de veinte segundos que el silencio trasformo en eternidad, se atrevió a hablar.

-Supongo que la respuesta es obvia, pero no se a que quieres llegar con ese ejemplo. Los vampiros son la especie suprema, están por encima de nosotros en la cadena alimenticia.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué te incluyes donde no perteneces? Pensé que eras alguien inteligente, una persona así reconocería su lugar en tierra, cielo o infierno.

-Lo pase por alto, aun no me acostumbro— Dijo mientras miraba al suelo, sonriendo— Pero aun no entiendo las intenciones de tu ejemplo ¿Por qué entre vampiros deberían haber amo y esclavo? Se supone que son una sola raza, familia.

-El régimen, el poder, el orden, la influencia y la supervivencia no conocen de familia. Todo cuanto puedas imaginarte es válido en ese aspecto.

-Suena a política.

-Lo es.

-Política parecida a la humana, pero agregando el ocultismo.

-Muchos políticos humanos son ocultistas. Ahí tienes a Hitler y los nazis— Agrego dándole otro sorbo al vaso que de repente, para su pesar, había quedado vacío— ¿Qué es lo que los humanos piensan exactamente? No todos somos iguales, los hay quienes matan por placer y otros porque quieren comer, tal vez las dos, pero no funciona como piensan.

-Eso suena… como si fuese una sociedad de humanos.

-Sí, bueno, todos los vampiros alguna vez fuimos humanos y los hay quienes todavía no pueden asimilarlo, pero los que lo hacen pueden comprender el mundo como en realidad lo es, por que tienen tantos años existiendo que no les queda otra cosa más que hacer.

-Pero eso no les importa, ¿no? El mundo y la especie humana para los vampiros no es nada.

-Esa es decisión personal. Matar o no matar a alguien depende de qué tanta voluntad tengas.

Jeep pasa una mano por su alborotado cabello prácticamente sintiendo cómo su cabeza se volvía loca analizando esa información siendo que él, que mucho tiempo fue la esencia de alguien atrapado entre cientos y cientos de libros polvorientos y códigos de una computadora, le era complicado entender todo eso con la decencia con la que su inteligencia le permitía deducir un mensaje en código binario o comprender un libro de física avanzada en otra lengua. Y tal vez era por eso que no lograba entenderlo como a él le gustaría, porque era científico y para las ciencias exactas no es complicado comprender la materia o el mundo físico porque está regido por leyes, por las matemáticas, la naturaleza y la lógica, con leyes y teorías que les dan sentido y ayudan a comprenderlo tal cual es.

Para un científico la ciencia no es complicada, pero la sociedad, incluso para quien se dedica a limpiar vidrios en un semáforo, resulta muy complicada de entender. Hay círculos dentro de ella y cada quien escoge el que sienta correcto bajo su propia voluntad, pero la sociedad no entiende ni de leyes ni de teorías, no se rige por matemáticas que puedan explicarla y eso es lo que la hace complicada para quien toda su vida siempre ha tenido números en su mente, o como pensar que nada puede explicarse y más que formulas hay que utilizar la interpretación y determinarlo todo por lo que en verdad es.

-Mattie y yo no compartimos exactamente el mismo comportamiento porque tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, ni siquiera los cachorros de un mismo lobo tienen un patrón de comportamiento, sean familia o no.

Y una vez más Armitage guarda silencio mostrándose serio, redirigiendo su mirada a los oscuros colores de la alfombra a sus pies pensando en que muy probablemente debió evitar iniciar esa ya de por sí agobiante conversación, la cabeza no le estaría punzando de ser así. Pero Jeep fue el que quiso tener esa conversación en primer lugar y apenas él sabía bien por qué, de todas las personas del mundo que podrían darle un buen consejo, termino a parar hablando con Carmilla Karnstein esa noche.

-Yo solo quiero estar seguro de convencerme a mí mismo que no soy un monstruo.

De repente el aire se vuelve tenso y ambos se callan, tanto novato y experto como alumno y maestro; uno porque sabe que sus palabras son fuertes, el otro porque esas ocho letras en conjunto ya le hartaron. Pero Carmilla, como digna estudiante de filosofía que fue y aun es, tiende a dar la más coherente de sus respuestas.

-Mi hermana probablemente te hubiese mandado a Moscú de una patada por decir eso, y supongo que esta noche no estoy de humor para hacerlo yo misma, así que solo te diré que esa es tu decisión.

Instantes después la sonrisa del vampiro más joven se mostro otra vez y una simpática risilla se escuchó salir de sus labios. Karnstein lo miro extrañada pensando en que tanta información junta terminaría por darle un calambre cerebral al sujeto, entonces lo vio levantarse del asiento, todavía sonriendo, como quien ha encontrado gracia en la tragedia más seria.

-Perdona si esto fue extraño pero de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, Carmilla. Por fin eh aclarado un par de ideas sueltas.

-De nada… supongo.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera esto, ya sabes, lo de ser un vampiro. Los terribles acontecimientos de hoy con la señorita LaFontaine me han dejado un tanto…

-Oh, por todos los… ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te mande a la India por correo!

El chico, sorprendentemente alegre, se encamino a donde estaba la trampilla que por ahora les servía como refugio de los cazadores de Vondenberg.

El extraño experimento ya estaba prácticamente dentro cuando antes de cerrar la puerta dijo una última cosa más.

-Lo que dije del comportamiento peculiar es verdad, eres distinta a otros vampiros. Y no sé que sea pero la forma en la que ves las cosas es interesante; comprendes humanos y comprendes vampiros, lo cual es bueno… quiero pensar.

Ella no dice nada, tal vez porque le pareció innecesario hablar o porque no tenía nada que decir en realidad.

-Tal vez haya quien te llame monstruo por ser vampiro, pero créeme que ante mis ojos eres el monstruo más humano que conozco… Buenas noches, Carmilla Karnstein.

Un momento después la trampilla se había cerrado y Carmilla se había quedado tan solo acompañada de silencio, un vaso vacio y su cabeza hecho un torbellino de todo cuanto pudiera asimilar. No solo acababa de tener una especie de conversación rara con la versión 2.0 de su hermano sino que encima, y según él, lo ayudo a comprender algo y sabrán los dioses qué, más fue aquello ultimo lo que le atrajo su atención. Le resultaba de lo más insensato de que de todas las personas cercanas a sí misma, tal vez con una ligera excepción de Mattie, fuese él quien pudo deducir el enigma de su personaje, mismo que afirmaba que a la vampira Carmilla Karnstein todavía le gustaba conservar su humanidad aun después de más de tres largos siglos cargando con colmillos afilados cual cuchillos sin poder alimentarse de nada más que sangre. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le gustaba asimilarlo aun después de todo ese tiempo porque le gustaba pensar que no era totalmente el monstruo que muchos le decían que era, o bien, que seguía conservando pequeños fragmentos que podía rescatar.

Pero eso no significaba que Carmilla negara su lado oscuro, podía hasta sentirse orgullosa de él cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba para estar en parte completa, para poder ser ella y nada más; ser Carmilla. Carmilla, el vampiro y Carmilla, la humana. Tener la oportunidad de ser ambos y ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Dirige la mirada al vaso vacio dándose cuenta de que en el interior se podían ver algunos restos de la sangre que una vez lo tuvo lleno. Entonces, perdiéndose en el interior del recipiente el defecto más grande de un filósofo empezó a invadirla y se pregunto a si misma si su propia alma, o lo que le quedaba, sería igual que el interior de ese vaso que a simple vista estaba vació pero se podían ver esas manchas al ponerle atención, mismas que podían representar con irónica alegoría lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

¿Y qué le paso al resto de la sangre?

Fue devorada por un monstruo.

A Carmilla no le gustaba profundizar en ella misma por razones como esas, siempre acababa profundizando más de lo que le gustaría en temas como esos que no hacían más que ponerla de mal genio además de que nunca llegaba a una conclusión firme. De las pocas veces que había estado de humor para hacerlo no había logrado sacar mucho pero consideraba que podía darse el lujo de no ser solo esclavo o únicamente amo, podía ser ambos y entender la perspectiva de cada uno sobre el mundo. Sin embargo, absurdo le resultaba considerarse casi humana sin negar al mismo tiempo que era un monstruo al fin y al cabo.

Esa misma noche Carmilla también confirmo que no debía haber una palabra más dolorosa que "casi", y en este caso; casi humano.


End file.
